


The Rest of Your Life

by w_x_2



Series: TVD_las [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rare moment of morality Damon takes on the role of the responsible party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Initially produced for Round 1, Challenge 5 of TVD_las.  
> Spoilers: Follows right after the scene of Damon and Jeremy talking about the stake in ep2x02.

  
  
“I want you to turn me.” Jeremy’s face showed he had no doubt about what he was saying as he faced the vampire.  
  
“I thought this phase of yours was over,” Damon said absently as he put the stake down on the table.  
  
“No. Now I know for certain.” Jeremy showed he wanted Damon’s full attention by walking towards him, slipping the ring off his finger.  
  
“Your sister doesn’t want you to become a vampire. And you know that becoming a vampire won’t make things better.”  
  
“It will.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I’ll be able to live for a very long time, I’ll be able to hear for miles, and—”  
  
“And how about the rest, you daft boy? Huh? Having to kill, the need for blood?”  
  
“I don’t want to stay like this,” Jeremy said as though in defeat, his hands running down his body to emphasize his point.  
  
“You are saying that as if being a human is a disease.” Jeremy didn’t answer, so Damon continued. “No. I will not help you.”  
  
Jeremy was about to argue, but Damon quickly stopped him as he took advantage of his speed to stand next to the young man in a split second.  
  
“You have that ring now; it will stop you from getting killed or hurt. And you have the time of your life to enjoy being normal,” Damon said as he took the ring from between Jeremy’s fingers and placed it back on his finger.  
  
“What?”  
  
“If this is something you really want, then go away and think about it. It doesn’t matter at what age you turn, you wi—”  
  
“What? You want me to turn in my seventies?”  
  
“Not your seventies, but maybe your late twenties, thirties, or even your forties.” Damon exhaled slowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Look, it doesn’t matter when, you have the time of your life.”  
  
“I ... urgh,” Jeremy huffed as his hands made contact with the vampire in order to push him away; unexpectedly, the vampire was actually pushed away.  
  
Damon grabbed Jeremy’s hands, bringing them down and holding them together. “Stop. Just stop. Take a breath. You have time. It will never be too late to become a vampire.”  
  
“Except when I die,” Jeremy muttered.  
  
Damon ruffled the younger boy’s hair and smirked. “That’s why you have that ring.”


End file.
